


Summer Romance

by Yū (YunsDreamWorld)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I probably messed up their personalities, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Nanase Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunsDreamWorld/pseuds/Y%C5%AB
Summary: IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER, Re:vale and their managers are in the middle of a two-week vacation to Okinawa. Ryū and Gaku decide to stay behind with Riku, while the others go on a day trip.





	Summer Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a simple prompt of "Accidentally (or purposefully) dozing off in a hammock together as the sun sets and the air cools down" from [OTP Prompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I wrote this within a couple of hours instead of sleeping and it's now nearly 4 AM. I start work at 7 AM. So any odd flow can be blamed on that. Enjoy anyway.

The sun blazed from its spot in the sky despite the early hour. The waves played melodic sounds as they came and went. The wind was a welcome cooling breeze to everyone on the beach. Not that there were many people on this particular beach. It was a small private and remote beach on Okinawa Island not far from Naha.  
It was still a mystery how President Yaotome had been convinced to let TRIGGER come along on this two-week long trip with Re:vale and IDOLiSH7. Their managers and Banri were there as well as chaperones. No cameras, though. It was a well-deserved vacation for all three idol groups.  
They were now halfway through their vacation and the majority of the group had decided the day before to take a day trip to one of the smaller islands. Riku had stated his preference for staying behind and relaxing. Surprisingly, Ryū and Gaku had joined him. At first, there had been a debate about whether one of the managers should stay behind with them, but the three boys had convinced them that they could manage alone for a day.  
Iori had been slightly harder to persuade, especially since neither of the two TRIGGER members seemed to be aware of Riku’s illness. In the end, Riku had managed to sway Iori with the help of Mitsuki. That was how Riku ended up standing between the two older members of TRIGGER as they saw the rest of the group off at seven in the morning after an early breakfast waving until they were out of sight.  
“What now?” Riku asked curiously once the others were out of sight. He was puzzled as to why the other two would stay behind with him. Especially since they didn’t seem to have plans of their own. That and the two of them seemed to have been paying a lot more attention to him since the start of the vacation. No one else seemed to have noticed, though. At least no one had made a comment about it.  
“How about we get into the water with a volleyball?” Ryū suggested with a boyish grin.  
“Sounds like an idea”, Gaku agreed with a yawn and stretched his arms above his torso. “You joining us, Nanase?”  
“Sure. Could be fun”, Riku answered with a grin of his own. He couldn’t deny that he would like to spend some time with those two. He hadn’t really had any one-on-one interaction with Gaku since that night he had accidentally knocked on his door. He also never had that much personal interaction with Ryū, now that he thought about it. He really would like to get to know them both better. They were two he knew the least. 

 

An hour later, the trio had changed into swimming trunks and thin hoodies. They also had set up two sunshades, three sunbeds with towels, a music player, a cooler with refreshments and a small beach table not far from the water.  
“Even if it’s still early, we should probably put sun cream on”, Ryū advised as they shrugged off their hoodies and put them on the sunbeds. The eldest of the three took a bit of sun cream before he passed the bottle to the others. The bottle got passed around a couple of times until they encountered the problem of properly putting sun cream on their backs. The first one to reach that point was Ryū.  
“Riku-kun, could you do my back?” Ryū asked as he held out the sun cream bottle for the youngest member of the trio.  
“Can you do mine as well afterwards?” Gaku added on as he was putting sun cream on his arms.  
“Sure, if one of you does mine as well later”, Riku replied as he took the bottle from Ryū, who promptly turned around and sat down on the leftmost sunbed. Riku sat down on the middle one to lessen the burden on his back.  
Humming the tune of NATSU☆しよぜ！, Riku began rubbing the lotion into Ryū’s back. As he continued doing so, he started to notice the finer details. Ryū’s back was firm and Riku was sure he worked out a lot to get that result. The skin was also smooth to the touch. When his brain finally caught up, he was glad that he was already done.  
“I-I’m finished!” Riku squeaked out his face turned scarlet. He fumbled with the sun cream bottle and busied himself with turning around so he could do Gaku’s back. Thanks to that he missed the amused smirk on Gaku’s face and the fond, but no less amused smile on Ryū’s face.  
The entire process was repeated with the other TRIGGER member and Riku was sure his face was redder than his hair by the time he was done. He wordlessly handed the sun cream bottle to Ryū not trusting his voice at that moment. Instead, he just turned to put one leg on each side of the sunbed. The sound of the two other boys sitting down behind him reached his ears the same time he heard the bottle being opened.  
The redhead frowned in confusion, momentarily forgetting his embarrassment. An instant later, he felt two hands of slightly different sizes rubbing sun cream into the skin of his back. Riku was sure his brain was about to short-out. Why were they both putting the sun cream on him!? One person would be more than enough. The part of him, that wasn’t about to die from embarrassment, thought that it actually felt nice.  
“You okay, Nanase?” Riku heard right next to his right ear. Instantly, he became aware of the hand on his shoulder and the fact that Gaku’s mouth was very close to his cheek, feeling the others breath ghosting over his skin. The next second, Riku yelped and bolted out of his seat stammering that he was all right. Turning around with flaming cheeks, he saw the other two staring at him with surprised expressions. Silence. Then both of them burst into laughter.  
“It’s not funny!” Riku pouted, which made Gaku only laugh harder. Ryū, though, had managed to get himself back under control and smiled apologetically at the redhead.  
“Sorry, sorry. Your reaction was just too cute”, Gaku smirked as he got up from the sunbed along with Ryū. Riku merely continued to pout, grabbed the volleyball and ran towards the water leaving the other two behind.

“Maybe that was a bit too much?” Ryū offered sheepishly as he and Gaku followed after IDOLiSH7’s centre at a much slower pace. Gaku made a humming noise in response that told the other that he agreed but didn’t regret it.  
“You have to admit, though, his reactions are adorable”, Gaku snickered. Ryū couldn’t argue with that. Sometimes they both had a hard time believing that the redhead was their centre’s twin despite having known for a while.  
The duo left it at that and joined Riku, who seemed to have calmed down again, in the water. They waded further out until the water came up to their hips. Riku made the first shot to begin their game.

 

When noon rolled around, all three were ready to take a break. They had alternated between tossing back and forth the volleyball and chasing each other through the shallow waters. At one point the two TRIGGER members even had a race, which Ryū had won. There had been occasional breaks to catch a drink as well.  
By then Riku had worked through his embarrassment from the sun cream incident. It had not been without after effects, though. Riku could not keep his eyes off the other two ever since then. He had already known those two were handsome. They repeatedly ranked as the two top men fans wanted to be embraced by and he had never had qualms admitting that he found them to be handsome.  
Now, though, it seemed like a more personal interest had been awoken within him. He could not help but notice the fine details of the way their skin glistened in the sun or the way their muscles flexed when they swam or tossed the ball. He found himself constantly admiring their figures ensuring a permanent faint blush on his cheeks, which he could blame on the hot temperature.  
“Tsunashi-san. Yaotome-san! What would you like to eat?” Riku called already having made his way to their sunbeds and towelled off, while the other two had barely gotten out of the water.  
“I think there’s still some fruit salad left over from this morning”, Ryū called back doubting any of them would be up for something heavy. Since Gaku made no move to object, Riku went to the house they were staying at to retrieve some food.

It only took a couple of minutes for Riku to find the big bowl of fruit salad. He also snagged up a container of Neapolitan ice cream, three spoons and forks to bring along. He managed to make his way back outside without any tripping. When he reached the other two, Gaku immediately took the bowl from the redhead allowing him to put the ice cream into the cooler.  
“I figured we could just share the bowl to minimise the amount of stuff we have to wash later”, Riku explained the lack of smaller bowls as he handed out the extra spoons and forks to the other two. They made themselves comfortable on two of the sunbeds and dug in. 

After they were done with the fruit salad they shared the ice cream container Riku had brought. Riku instantly claimed the strawberry ice cream in the middle. Gaku decided on chocolate, which left Ryū with vanilla. Not that it bothered him. He didn’t really have a preference among those three flavours.  
Riku, who more or less had come to terms with the fact that he was apparently attracted to the other two and had been for a while, only realising it now, suddenly held a spoon with strawberry ice cream towards Gaku. The silver-haired idol blinked in surprise before he let a smirk grace his lips. Naturally, Riku’s blush came back instantly. He didn’t back down, though. He could be stubborn to a fault at times.  
Slowly and tantalisingly, Gaku took the offered spoon into his mouth without breaking eye contact even for a second, which caused Riku to hold his breath without realising. Gaku pulled back leaving the spoon empty and licked his lips, the smirk still present.  
Riku was snapped out of his stupor by a low-pitched whine from his other side and sucked in a much-needed gulp of air. Glancing at the source of the whine, he came face to face with a pouting Ryū reminding the redhead that, while the eldest member of TRIGGER could be very sexy, both intentionally and unintentionally, he was more the adorable type most of the time.  
When Riku realised why Ryū had whined, he hurriedly scooped up another portion of strawberry ice cream and offered it to the brunet. Ryū wasted no time taking the offered bite. At this point, Riku wasn’t sure if he was going to survive the day.  
“What am I doing?” Riku groaned briefly forgetting that he had company. While the embarrassment wasn’t nearly as bad as earlier in the morning, he still could feel his cheeks heating up as he buried them in his hands. His answer was two resounding chuckles, one more amused, the other more sympathetic.  
“It’s not like we mind. We’re actually kind of glad”, Ryū spoke ruffling Riku’s hair gently. The words made Riku look up at the other with questioning eyes.  
“What Ryū’s trying to say is that we’ve been trying to see if our interest is reciprocated”, Gaku stated bluntly throwing Riku for a loop. When Riku’s brain caught up with the underlying meaning, his face went up in flames again. A part of him, however, couldn’t believe that the two most sought-after male idols were interested in him in any sort of capacity.  
“Why me, though?” Riku questioned shyly some of his old insecurities beginning to resurface. He really couldn’t think of anything that made him appealing to the other two men, who could have anyone they wanted.  
“You are kind and honest. You give it your all no matter what and a kind of energy that is contagious.”, Ryū listed off as he carried on running is hand through Riku’s hair.  
“Then there’s that charm of yours that just makes people want to cheer you on. Though, we do worry about your health sometimes”, Gaku added on as he scooted closer to Riku and entwined his hand with Riku’s. The redhead slumped slightly having hoped they hadn’t picked up on that. At the same time, he was surprised his twin hadn’t told them yet.  
“I have asthma, but I can manage easily most of the time as long as I‘m careful and make sure to take my medication. I do have the bad habit of pushing myself to avoid worrying or being a burden to others, but I’m learning to avoid that”, Riku admitted as he leaned into Ryū, the seriousness of the conversation easily overpowering any embarrassment he might have felt. It had taken him a long time to see that he could rely on others and that his illness was not necessarily a weakness, but he still fell into old habits from time to time.  
“So that’s what happened during MuFes and when IDOLiSH7 switched the centre position to Iori-kun after you couldn’t get on the stage for the encore”, Ryū pieced together moving his hand to soothingly rub Riku’s nape. Riku responded with a half agreeing, half content noise. They fell into a comfortable silence for a while.

“Na, Riku. Will you go out with us?” Gaku asked breaking the silence and startling the other two out of the daze they had slipped into.  
“Uhm, are you two……?” Riku responded with his own question after getting over the surprise of both being called by his given name by Gaku and the question’s nature. He had wondered that since Gaku had hinted at both of them being interested in him.  
“Dating? No. We just both figured out the other was interested in you and decided to either let you make the choice or share you on off chance you might be interested in both of us after a lot of discussions”, Ryū explained with a smile. Riku looked back and forth between them searching their faces. He could easily admit to himself that he liked both of them to the same degree and wouldn’t mind trying a relationship with either of them.  
“Are you really okay with sharing?” Riku asked. There were naturally other obstacles such as them being from two different agencies, but that question seemed the most important one right now.  
“We are. We’ve been talking about this for weeks. If you are okay with dating both of us at the same time, then we are all right with sharing you”, Gaku assured rubbing the back of Riku’s hand with his thumb. Riku nodded shyly at that.  
“It won’t be easy and there will be challenges, but no relationship is without them. But we want to make it work. We both like you a lot”, Ryū pointed out calmly.  
“I would like to try as well”, Riku responded timidly his cheeks dusted in pink. His answer earned him two blinding smiles from the older boys as well as a peck on each cheek from each of them. Riku could not help but giggle.  
Eventually, the trio spent another three hours playing around in the water after reapplying sun cream. This time, with Riku being fully aware of what was going on.

 

By the time it had become late afternoon, the three idols had put away everything they had set up outside and made themselves comfortable in the hammock right outside the vacation home. It had taken them a couple of tries until they had managed to get into it without one of them falling off in the process, which had led to two of them laughing at the one falling off several times.  
At the moment, Riku was sandwiched between Ryū and Gaku with a book he had been reading for some time on his chest. Ryū and Gaku each had an arm beneath Riku’s head while their other arms were leisurely draped over the redhead’s stomach.  
“How long have you been interested in me?” Riku asked out of nowhere closing his book and laying it down on his chest. It took the other two a moment to register the question since they had been dozing off.  
“I’ve been curious about you since the night you accidentally knocked on my door instead of Ten’s, but the romantic interest didn’t start until the Summer Island Fest”, Gaku mused thoughtfully.  
“I think that’s when it started for me as well”, Ryū agreed.  
“Eh!? But that was a year ago!” Riku exclaimed in disbelief.  
“It wasn’t like we noticed right away”, Gaku snorted in amusement at Riku’s outburst.  
“Yeah, it took us a while to notice and after that, we needed some time to come to terms with it because we thought there was no way our interest would be reciprocated”, the Ryū added on.  
“And then we figured out the other liked you as well, which posed another challenge and led to a couple of discussions. Then we had to find a way and opportunity to test the waters with you”, Gaku remarked as he nuzzled Riku’s neck eliciting a small laugh from the younger one.  
“What about you, Riku?”, the brunet asked curiously nestling his head atop of Riku’s. The redhead gave a thoughtful hum as he mulled the question over.  
“I think, subconsciously, I’ve always had a bit of interest in both of you. Though, in the beginning, it was more because of Ten-nī. I think with time it morphed into a more intense interest, I just didn’t recognise it despite never having had trouble to admit that both of you are very handsome. I only realised it today because of your advances”, Riku disclosed earning a hum from both of them.  
They continued to discuss various topics. Before they knew it, the warmth of the sun and the rhythmic sound of the waves were lulling them into a daze. Not long after, the trio dropped off to sleep, Ryū and Gaku protectively embracing Riku.

 

When Riku came to, it was to the feeling of being intensely stared at and the sounds of muffled yelling. With bleary eyes, he propped himself up careful not to disturb his two boyfriends. The word tasted fresh and made him giddy inside.  
Blinking away the sleep from his eyes, he was met with a rather amusing sight. It seemed everyone else had returned, while they had been asleep in the hammock. The muffled yelling had been coming from Momo, who’s mouth was being covered by Yuki’s hand. Knowing Momo, he had intended to squeal and was now attempting to yell at Yuki for covering his mouth.  
Most of the others were staring at the trio with various degrees of amusements and disbelief. There two people, however, that were absolutely not amused. Ten and Iori were glaring daggers at them. Riku couldn’t make out if he, the other two or all three of them were the intended targets.  
“Nanase-san, would you mind explaining?” Iori questioned sternly. Riku swore he could see a tick mark on Iori’s forehead.  
“We fell asleep after exhausting ourselves on the beach”, Riku yawned shifting slightly causing the two still sleeping boys to tighten their hold on him subconsciously. That made Riku smile.  
“That does not explain, why the three of you are sleeping together in a hammock”, Ten stated with deceptive calmness.  
“Lay off, Ten”, Gaku growled sleepily as he pressed himself closer to IDOLiSH7’s centre.  
“Gaku, explain. Now”, Ten commanded, his voice taking on a dangerous edge that made the others consider stepping in. Riku merely buried his head in Ryū’s chest, too tired to argue with anyone.  
“Ryū and I asked Riku to be our boyfriend. He agreed”, Gaku declared easily. Riku could not deny the giddiness that bloomed in his chest at being called their boyfriend making him grin into Ryū’s shirt.  
“Wazz going on?” Ryū mumbled drowsily having joined the land of the waking as well.  
“The others came back”, Gaku replied shortly becoming more alert. Ten and Iori looked like they were about to explode, while the others seemed to be unsure how to handle the situation.  
“Can’t we talk about his tomorrow? I’m way too comfy to move and I want to go back to sleep”, Riku announced getting slightly frustrated.  
“Nanase-san, this is a serious problem”, Iori shot back. Riku heaved a sigh. He was not nearly as naïve as people believed him to be and he had discussed several issues with the other two before falling asleep. He relaxed slightly when he felt his boyfriends tightening their hold again in reassurance.  
“Listen, Iori. I’m aware we will have to keep the relationship a secret because of the fans and that it won’t be easy, but I’m happy. I want this. We have an entire week left to figure out the details of how we will handle the relationship once we get back”, Riku stated with such conviction that it was clear to everyone that he would not back down on this issue. Iori was about to protest but was stopped by Yamato putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“We will certainly have a lot discuss concerning this development, but I think that can wait until tomorrow”, Kaoru announced. Secretly, they were actually ecstatic about it, but they also knew the difficulties that could arise should they fail to handle this properly.  
“If Rikkun likes Gakkun and Ryū-aniki and they like him, I don’t see any problem”, Tamaki commented with a shrug.  
“It’s not that easy, Tamaki-kun”, Sōgo sighed in response. Even if no one among them had a problem with the situation, their industry was an entirely different matter.  
“It’s pretty late. We should all go to bed and leave this for tomorrow”, Yamato announced hoping to prevent the situation from escalating. Thankfully, the managers backed him up. Yamato ended up dragging Ten and Iori away, while Sōgo and Momo, who had finally been released from Yuki’s hold, went to get some blankets to drape over the trio as they clearly had no intention of moving indoors. While the forecast promised a dry night, it was supposed to get cooler.  
By the time, those two had returned with the blankets, Riku and Ryū had already fallen back asleep leaving only Gaku awake, who mumbled his thanks sleepily. Sōgo merely replied that it was no trouble and that it would be a shame if they got sick to which Momo readily agreed. Before the two left to turn in as well, Momo congratulated them on the new relationship, despite two-thirds being asleep.  
Gaku yawned as he settled back against Riku. Tomorrow was most likely going to be a nightmare but for now, he would enjoy cuddling with his new boyfriend. Everything else could be dealt with the next day. He drifted off with a content smile on his face, which was mirrored by the other two in their sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr ([Yū's Creativity Blog](http://yuscreativityblog.tumblr.com/)), Twitter ([@RGR1087](https://https://twitter.com/RGR1087)) or IDOLiSH7 Amino ([Yū's IDOLiSH7 Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/tiwc1s))


End file.
